Mutant to End All
by lampost
Summary: Jadura Regin. The strongest mutant ever recorded, class 6. Prophecied and now come, magneto and Xavier fight for her, who will she turn to good or evil. Will this be the end of the world or will she sacrafice herself to stop it. Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

If you recognize anything in this story it belongs to the creator of X-Men the rest is mine. Jadura Regin was made up by me and my Best friend Tonya Meade

The Mutant to End All 

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End.

" You have to push, I can see the head!" Screamed the doctor. The woman in labor fell back onto the bed and strived to pull herself up once more for a final push. " There you go, you got it! OK now hold it, 1..2..3..4..5..6.. It's coming, its almost here..8..9.…..hold it….10! You have yourself a beautiful baby girl." The doctor stood from the stool and over to the garbage disposal to throw away the gloves.

"Time of date, 8:53 p.m. Weight- 8lbs. 2ounces. Have you got a name for her?" The nurse called out as she wrote across the clipboard.

"Yes, her name is Jadura Regin." Mrs. Regin said panting for breath. She held out her arms to reach for her baby girl. The nurse brought her to the mom and placed her in her arms. Mrs. Regin stroked the baby's face. It opened its eyes. The machines around them began ringing and lifting from the floor. The windows flew open and the wind blew harshly.

The baby laid quietly in the arms of its mother, not knowing of what was going on around it. Then everything froze. But the curtains still hung in the air. The machines where off the floor the nurses and Mr. Regin where hanging on to the bed for support. The mom looked down the baby lay motionless. But at the foot of the bed, there was a woman with short white hair, and a man in a wheelchair.

The Mother sat up in the bed holding her baby close to her body. The man in the wheelchair came over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you, and what's going on?" The mother asked.

" We are Mutants Mrs. Regin. My name is Charles Xavier and this is Ororo Monroe. She works for me. I have been studying you and Jadura for quiet some time now. You see we are here to help you, in any way we can. There are Mutants like us willing to help you but there are also many who wish to kidnap Jadura and use them for horrible actions.

You see Mrs. Regin your daughter is a Mutant. Her power is so great and so fragile that it has the power to end the world as we know it. In a series of test I can find out your daughters power and her capabilities and the way to help her control those powers, if only you will let me." The man in the wheelchair took his hand off her shoulder and sunk back into his chair.

The mother sat there for the longest time. But actually it was only a few seconds to us. Then she looked at Charles and told him: "My daughter is fine and you'll do no test on her, because there's nothing wrong with her. Leave me."

"My best of luck to you Mrs. Regin. But for the time please allow me some time to ease her mind so this ciaos will cease." Charles asked.

"What ever will get you out of here faster." The man placed his hands on the baby's head and closed his eyes. Moments passed and he looked at the woman without taking his hands from the baby and said " We'll be watching!" Then everything was back in motion but the ciaos was over. The man and the woman wasn't there. The windows shut the people fell to the floor but the mother sat holding her sleeping child. She knew that wouldn't be the last of that man.


	2. Chapter 2: 5years later

Chapter 2: 5 years later.

11:23 pm. The Regin House was quite. No sounds of disturbance, no one walking through the house. And little five year old Jadura was lying in bed asleep. Unfortunately having a bad dream. The dream became worse as the moments passed, then Jadura tossing and turning in her bed whining began levitating in the air still asleep. The furniture in the room shook beginning to lift from the floor. The door blew shut. Jadura began to scream, awaking Mr. And Mrs. Regin. They ran to her room, but the closer they got to the door the harder it was to walk.

Soon they had to hold onto the door facings to pull their selves to her door. Mr. Regin reached the door. But couldn't force it open. The mom was now hanging in the air holding onto the door facing. The a voice cried: "STOP!"

The mom let go of the door facing and begin to fly back through the house. The man held up his hand and Mrs. Regin stopped in the air. He moved his hand to the left and forced her into a room. Then without touching the door he closed it. Mr. Regin looked back. There at the end of the hall was a tall man wearing a strange helmet and a black suit with a long black cape on one half of his body.

The man began to walk forward. The force was not holding him back. The man held out his hand once more making a fist. Then releasing his fingers to point straight out the door flung open, Mr. Regin was tossed and turned down the hall. The man dodged him. Now as the man walked, The hallway seemed to be floating. All the pictures on the wall were swinging and the tables were on the ceiling.

The man reached the doors. He waked in, he placed his eyes firmly on Jadura, her arms were out in front of her palms up, her hair flew in the wind and she was floating in the middle of the room, slowly spinning in circles. Then she stopped. Everything came to a slow crawl, The man stood there looking at her. Then her eyes opened. They were ghost white. As soon as she opened her eyes outside the lighting struck the ground the thunder was so loud that one couldn't bear it. You could hear the wind blowing so hard it was knocking over every tree and all cars. Then Jadura thrust her hands forward and a great thunder clap was matched with a lighting bolt and the roof shattered into pieces.

Jadura began lifting higher and higher. The man lifted his hands slightly at his chest and he himself began to rise along side her. Her left hand went out and a house lifted from its foundation and was tossed on the next. Most cars and little buildings were busting and shattering as they moved along. Then when she began to pick the man up himself he stopped her.

He held out his hand and shouted "STOP!" she went limp. Falling from the sky. But the man followed her with his hands, and stopped her just before she hit the pavement. There beside the front door was Charles Xavier, along with his X-Men. Storm, Wolverine, Iceman, Kitty, and Hank McCoy.

"Give me the girl Eric." Charles shouted.

"You want the girl why don't you come get her Charles. Just like old times huh? You fighting against me your best friend, hoping for a change in me. Well Charles there is a change in me, but first lets talk about how you were able to come back after you little run in with _The Phoenix_" The Man answered back.

_"_I don't know how it happened but it did. I just know that I was lying in a field when I awoke. There was no one around, but I could here a distant city not to far off. I used my telepathy to reach Storm and WolverineNow what is different in you?" Charles asked.

"Well Charles, when I was stabbed with that dreadful Cure, I was as you know…one of them . I sat in the park day in and day out trying to fit in as what they call the Old. But that didn't work for me Charles. So I was sitting in my bench when all of a sudden the rock at my foot , levitated up and into my hand. Just so happen I was thinking of reaching down and getting the rock prior to that.

"I tried to get more stuff. Each and every time it worked. But hardly any of those items where metal. I could hear the thoughts of all those around me. If I wanted someone to do something they would do it without me speaking a word to them. You see Charles I have my powers back, but there not mine." Eric explained.

"Enough with the talk Magneto just give up the girl, and be on your way." Hank said.

"Yea and I agree, we will take her forcefully." Wolverine added.

"You want her go get her." Then magneto stretched out his arm and the girl lifted into the air going high above the house. Storm walked forward her eyes turning white holding her crossed arms in front of her. She lifted up heading straight for Jadura. Magneto pulled his hand behind his head and the girl moved from Storm. Then Magneto lifted into the air grabbed the girl and flew on into the midnight air.

Charles' eyes were closed. In Magnetos head he could hear: " _This is not over Eric!_"


	3. Chapter 3 unstoppable mutant

Chapter 3: The unstoppable mutant.

"By the looks of her display of power at the Regin house she has more than one power." Ororo said.

"Yes, indeed she does." Answered the professor. "Her prime power is that one mutant dies she gains their power. A mutants power doesn't go with it when it dies, it stays in the earth causing many of the Natural Disasters. Also when a human dies she can gain their youth. Any youth even if it is 3 hours worth. There for she will never die. Well that's there are still living things on the planet."

"Well that explains the ability to control the weather like storm. She also puts you in the mind of Jean Grey. Her power is incredibly unstable. As you could see last night during her so called "bad Dream"" Hank mentioned.

"Her very first power came to her when she first exited her mothers womb. She gained the ability to levitate anything she wanted. The room in the hospital was unbelievably incredible. Everything was off the floor. Anyone in the room was holding on to the bed trying to stay in the room, voiding the open window! That's how unstable it really is." The professor added.

"So basically she is unstoppable?" Ororo asked.

"Basically?" The professor questioned. "There's no basically to it. This mutant will be the end of us all.!" Charles finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Here you go my dear, you can play with this." Magneto said handing Jadura a little doll. He sat down beside her in a black metal chair watching her control the doll with her mind. Suddenly a great burst of here power exited her body, another example of her unstable power, and the doll shattered.

Magneto raised up out of his seat. Jadura beginning to weep on the floor. "Its okay my dear!" Magneto assured stretching out his hand. The dust from the doll on the floor, came and circled around magnetos hand forming its shape once again. "See, Uncle Eric fixed it for you. Come lets go downstairs."

"I don't want to go down stairs! I want to play with that dolly. Give her to me!" Jadura commanded.

"My dear you must go eat!" Eric added.

"Give her to me, now!"

"No my dear." Eric finished then turned to walk away! Jadura began to scream to her loudest. The windows shattering. She thrust out her hand to Magneto and a long blaze of fire came from her palm. Magneto held out his hand forcing the blaze back to its owner. Thrusting the other hand out the little girl began picking up Magneto still letting the fire shoot at him.

"Enough!" He shouted. Jadura just smiled. He brought all the energy he could to his mind and released his power knocking the little girl into the metal wall. She lay limp on the floor.

"My dear your going to Charles Xavier school for the gifted! Learn to control that power of yours. But only for a few years!"


	4. Chapter 4 Graduation Day

Chapter 4: Graduation Day.

"Now class, today we aren't doing any lesson today. As you all know Graduation is coming up shortly. The correct date for the graduation is this Friday. We must start practicing for the ceremony." Professor Ororo announced to the class. She allowed them a few minutes to return books to there lockers and rooms and met them in the auditorium.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all seated in the front row of the great room. Fortunately over the years Jadura became a popular mutant in the mansion. Especially since she was the only one that got a new power almost every week. She had developed many new skills, fire throwing, the ability to recreate things, telekinetic forces, many that she loved and used everyday.

Bobby and Rogue had been fighting day in and day out lately. But Jadura helped in any way she could. But it didn't help any when Rogue accused Jadura of messing around with Bobby. Well at the ceremony they just so happen to set in this exact order: Rogue, Jadura, Bobby.

----------

It was the night of the Graduation. 3 people had been chosen by the Professor to stay behind to help at the school. Just so happen was Rogue Jadura and Bobby. All agreed. When Rogue found out that Jadura would be staying with her and Bobby for the rest of their lives. She became furious. At the ceremony, Rogues was in charge of making sure all students where in their right places. Jadura was in charge of handing out itinerary's at the door, along with Bobby.

Rogue kept constant watch on the two. Always forgetting to do her job while focusing on Jadura with hatred. Then she turned to point some students to their seat. When she turned back, they where gone. She seen Jadura's long blonde hair go back behind the curtain. She ran in fury behind the curtain, where she found her hand in hand with Bobby.

"You Witch!" she screamed, as she jerked off her gloves. Jadura let go of Bobby's hands and turned to her. Jadura's eyes turned sharply, and her shoulders fell back. She began to jerk. Then all became silent as Rogue lifted her hands to Jadura's neck.

The veins in her neck began to show, her eyes became black and Jadura put her hands on Rogues temples. And Jadura became plain again but Rogues veins popped out. Jadura had the same power as Rogue now. But more powerful. Rogue took her hands from Jadura's neck and stepped back.

Jadura lifted up her right hand fingers stretched out, lifting Rogue in the air. Rogue tried her best to hold onto the curtain, but couldn't resist the powerful creature. Bobby ran to Jadura and knocked down her arms, and kissed Jadura hard on the mouth, just to get her mind off of Rogue. Rogue dropped to the ground, unconscious. The program began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Katharine Pryde" Charles announced as Kitty walked to the stage and received her diploma. He continued on down the line. "Rogue!" Then Marie came and got her diploma. "Jadura Regin' she stood from her seat and began walking to the stage. As she stretched out her hand to receive her diploma something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

She looked to her left, as the Professor looked up at her he seen the curiosity in her eyes so he turned as well. There in the far back wall of the dark Auditorium came a man. Not walking but floating high in the air above all the students. The kids looked up in ah, the man wore a long black cape with a black suit. On his head was a helmet. Charles stretched out his hand to stop him.

"Oh Charles you know your powers wont work on my when I Wear this helmet." It was Eric Lensherr. Magneto.

"Eric stop it! She's been her all this time, leave her alone." Charles begged back.

"That's enough old man. Stop right there" Jadura said holding out her hand. The man stopped not out of command but because he was forced. Jadura's power was to strong for the helmet. Magneto had had enough. He held out both hands and his cape began to fly in the wind. Jadura was slammed against the curtain and into the back wall.

Eric lowered himself down to the stage, and walked back to the girl lying on the floor. The x-men would have raced to her but Magnetos force was to strong for them to move. He reached down and picked her up. He walked to the front of the stage and said : "Goodbye Charles!" And they turned to smoke and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 trouble on both hands

Chapter 5: Trouble on both hands.

Jadura awoke. She was lying on a long coach. She looked above her. The metal ceiling was dented as well the wall on the other side of the room. She searched her memory to try and remember anything about this certain room. She turned to her right and sat upright, and there on the table sat a small doll. It all came rushing back to her.

Magneto walked in the room. "So you have awoken, that's good. Lets get down to business shall we?" he began. Jadura looked at him with big huge black eyes.

" What do you want all powerful Magneto?" She mocked back at him rubbing her aching head.

"Its not what I want its what we want!"

"What do you mean. I wanted to be thrown against a wall, and brought to this….this….crap hole? No I want to be back at my home, where I belong."

"No I'm not talking about being here, I promise we'll be leaving very soon! You know that everyday there is some human wanting the power to destroy us mutants." Magneto said. Jadura just nodded. " If you and I were to team up we make such a bond and brotherhood that no man can break. We could change the world as we see it, into something we would like to see."

" I agree with your little plan, but you need to remember that you kidnapped me 20 years ago and brought me to this same room. And took me from my family to be raised by strangers. Why should I help you? Why shouldn't I help Xavier?" She questioned angrily.

" When I brought you here, you power was so unstable that you couldn't control it. Huge masses of your power would just exit your body anytime. You gaining so many powers you couldn't contain them and you couldn't control any of them. So I took you to Charles' school so you could learn about them and how to contain them. And I promised I would come get you. I took you from your parents because they would have eventually let the police take you, or force you to take this cure, for the sole reason of their pride." Jadura looked at him while he explained. " What do you think my dear? Do I have your help?"

"I'll give you one chance, My Dear!" She mocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bobby I don't want to talk about this right now, you really hurt me!" Rouge shouted. Many students were gathered outside of Rogues room listening to the fight between the two.

"I just kissed her to save you!" Bobby added.

"You didn't have to kiss her. You could have just knocked down her arms and said NO!"

"I told you, you didn't have to get so offensive in the first place and it never would have happened!"

"Most girls do get offensive when she sees another girl holding her boyfriends hands." Rogue finished as she turned for the door, when Bobby grabbed her arms.

" She smashed her fingers in the door and I was trying to numb them to ease the pain! That's all, we're just friends!"

"Whatever Bobby! What is it that you can touch her? The long blonde her the big beautiful eyes slim figure which one is it that attracts you! I am this close to being through with you!"

"Hey guys what's goin on in there? What's all the screaming about?" Storm said coming up on the students.

"Nothing, Rogue and Bobby are having a fight!" a little boy said.

"And you didn't stop it? Move let me in!" Storm demanded. Colossus stepped in front of the door and said: "wait let them figure it out" Storm looked at him with a mean look on her face her eyes turning white, "get out of the way NOW!" She got to the door. It was locked. "Open the door Rogue."

"Not right now, go away storm!" She answered. Storms eyes got white again, she held out her right hand to the window and the left to the door. The window flew open with a gust of wind so strong that the door flew off the hinges. Inside Rogue and Bobby standing in surprise.

Everything stopped. Storm walked in and turned to the students outside the door. "Go somewhere else shows over! And you'….she said pointing to Colossus "I'll deal with you later. What's wrong with you to? When I tel…."

She was cut off by Rogue "We're just having a fight!"

"Don't interrupt me! I'm not talking about your love corral, When I tell you to do something you do no matter what! Just because you graduated don't mean you don't listen! Now enough of this fight its over. Bobby go to your room and remain there until further notice!"

"But we nee…" Bobby began.

Storms eyes got real big and she shouted " I said now!" Bobby walked out then she started again. " I don't know what the problem his, but you get over it real fast we have to go out on a mission a little later so leave this as it is! No more of you and Bobby fighting everyone's sick of it! Someone will be up to fix your door in a minute. Don't leave this room!" She walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Info and Help

Chapter 6: Getting the info and some help!

"I can't even believe I wanted to try and help save her from Magneto! She gets all these incredible powers daily, and she gets a special tutor and don't get all the classes normal students do its like everyone likes her better! Plus she likes Bobby and is trying to steal him from me." Rogue complained.

"Rogue, she got a special tutor because the rate of her power caused her to mature so much more rapidly! For every year you get older she'll gets 5 years older. Well at least until she reaches adult hood. She had to have a special tutor to teach her everything she needed to no so rapidly as well. That's how she was able to graduate with you she became an twenty year old in 4n years!" The Professor explained.

"And you better be glad you helped keep her from Magneto, otherwise she might be another Jean Grey and this time we all might not end up so lucky as we did the last time a class 6 mutants lived among us!" Hank added standing from the chair he was sitting in leaving clots of blue fur attached to the cloth.

"Rogue I know your upset but could you please allow me, Mr. McCoy and Storm some time alone please? Thank you!" The Professor said as Rogue stood from her chair wiping the tears from her cheek.

Storm walked to the door with Rogue and closed the door behind her with a smile. She turned to the Professor: "What wrong?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but it seems that Jadura is calling herself Magnetos Right hand in the Brotherhood. She has joined his allegiance."

"How do you know this?" Hank asked.

"I can read minds you know! Lucky she hasn't noticed me tapping into her thoughts and tried to block me out."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Storm asked. Just about that time screams sounded from down the hall. Storm raced to the door followed by Hank. Running down the hall Storm was yelling

"What's Wrong, what happened?" but no answer. When she got to the main hall their stood Callisto and John. John had a fire ball in his hand throwing it up and down in the air. Callisto just waved her hand.

"What do you want, we don't want to fight you, we just want Jadura back." Bobby said coming up behind Storm.

"Bobby go to your room now!" Storm commanded.

"No! I deserve to hear this because when you care about someone you don't care what it takes to get them back!" Bobby answered. Little did he know that his beloved Girlfriend was standing behind the wall to Bobby's back, listening to him with tears rolling down her face.

"What's up with everyone caring about this chick huh? We didn't come here to fight you we come to join you and your little team of '_X-Men_' Magneto blew us off as soon as Jadura agreed to help him! I guess since her power was so much more stable than The Phoenix. But we want our revenge, plus you guys don't seem _so_ bad!" Callisto said with her street accent. Storm and Hank just smiled.

"Welcome to the group! Its nice to have a new member and to gain back what was lost" Storm said looking to John. As she moved to him and hugged him! "Welcome back" a tear rolled down her face. She looked to Callisto. "Sorry 'bout Alcatraz Island! And at the Grey House!"

"Yeah same here! Maybe we'll become good friends!" Callisto said. Storm reached to give her a hug. Callisto held out her hands to block her. " Huh-uh girlfriend we aint that close yet don't start your sissy lovin'!" They all just laughed! And walked back to the Professors office!


End file.
